Magical Time
by Shiori-chi
Summary: Au. Genderbend. Fem!Kuroko. And... read to find out! Pairings will be revealed along the way as readers choose. This is to replace my missing new year and christmas fics ;-;. I will definitely be back with updates and more fics.
1. Prolouge, Chapter 1

**Prolouge/Chapter 1 - Beginning**

Kuroko Tetsuki, the name of a princess in a small kingdom, possessed long pale blue hair, bangs framed her face perfectly, bright blue eyes and pale complexion that suited her. Her 16th birthday was nearing, as well as the day she would choose her fiance. She was nervous, at the same time afraid of her chosen fiance. Even though she would meet all her fiance canidates beforehand. She just was not ready.

Tetsuki sighed as she absentmindedly chose a book from the shelf. The book was titled 'The shadow's adventure'. A frown was formed, she had not seen this book before. She wondered if it was new? So, she went on to examine the pages of the book, just to find the book was filled with coffee-colored pages with its edges crumpled. It was not new;she was curious at how she had missed such a mysterious book. She turned back to the first page to start reading. But before she could, she noticed a change in the surrounding; the chirpping of the bird and the morning light had disappeared completely. She looked up, eyes widened at her surrounding. It wasa library, a smaller one than the castle's one but it never failed to amaze her as as usual, there were a lot of books.

Tetsuki stood up, dropping the book on the table to explore the small library. It then later struck her that she was not in her garden anymore. She then searched for the exit, which was easy to find. She exited the library, to find that she had two roads to choose to go - along the corridor or down the stairs.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N: Please choose your desired route, the stairs or the corridor and review them. This will decide who she will meet first. You can also reviewed the person you want Tetsuki to meet first XD. Pairings will be decided by you guys but I can also go with main route :3 which the pairing is Akakuro. Please remember to review, and thank you for reading! Love you ppl. That was short...

Ps- I'm still working on my other stories! please understand! Oh, for why this story is written than concentrating on my other stories is because I just started having weird plot bunnies appearing and that l missed New Year and Christmas fics... /sad ;-; Can I have a hug ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Significant in role**

Tetsuki had read many books and none ever described a situation she was in right then. She wanted to know and see more things she had never seen in her past 15 years. She decided to continue down the stairs. As she walked, she indulged how amazing yet simple the stairs was designed as well as the wall designs; although it was just "normal" to other people.

Being the person Tetsuki is, she missed one of the steps, and tripped forward. And before she even realized, she was laying on top of another person with books scattered around them. When she did, she shoot up straight and apologized; although it seems that the person was not aware of Tetsuki.

"How the heck did I fall?! This has got to be the worst day. First, Kise pestered me to do this shit, then Akashi supports him and Haizaki mocks me… Urgh!" The navy blue haired guy, whose name is Aomine Daiki, ranted after groaning at the pain, and when he was about to get up, he couldn't. "… Wait-what the actual f-"

"That's no way to talk in front of a lady." Tetsuki chided as she covered his mouth with her slender fingers. Feeling stunned, Aomine froze at her behavior, or maybe it was her indescribable beauty, or her nonexistence presence. Realizing that her action was rude, she stood up immediately and apologized once again.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuki of the West kingdom in the upper South region. You are..?" She introduced and bowed elegantly as she held her dress. 'I hope I did it right…'

Slightly confused but nonetheless, Aomine replied, "Aomine Daiki. From the basketball club..?"

"Basketball club?" Tetsuki repeated with eyes lit with curiosity, "What's that?"

Aomine gave a 'Are you serious?' look and started to observe her from top to bottom. 'She might be from the drama club by the looks of her dress? I have never seen her before though.' He thought to himself before answering, "It's a club that a group of people plays basketball."

"Basketball?" Tetsuki continued asking.

"It is a game played between two teams of five players each and the objective is to throw a ball through an elevated basket on the opponent's side of a rectangular court. And the ball is also called basketball." Aomine replied, sighing slightly as Tetsuki's mouth formed a shape of 'o', indicating she was enlightened.

"It sounds lovely! Can I see your tribe's tradition? Besides I'm new here, and a little lost." Tetsuki asked excitedly. At that moment, Aomine had face-palmed inwardly and wondered if the girl was making a fool out of him or not.

"Sure… I'm about to have club activity started anyways after I get this pile of books to the teachers room." Aomine said, gathering the scattered books into his arms.

"I'll help!" Tetsuki suggested, taking in some of the books into her arms. 'Though… What's a teachers' room..? Is it where the teachers stay?' is what she wondered on their way there.

After that, Aomine leaded her to the gym. Tetsuki took her time though, observing every single foreign detail she came across. So on her way to the gym, she had learnt that she's in school, however a different type of school with different sections of more-than-a-level building and that they have clubs and that people here wear the same clothes to school too. And here she was, in front of a gym and according to Aomine's explanation, a gym is a large hall where different types of sports can take place in and that lessons could also be conducted in them. (A/N: I really dunno how to describe a gym but since it's according to Ahomine, oh well…)

Aomine pulled open the door of the gym. There already lots of people inside, already practicing or playing a ball. Amazed yet confused, her eyes followed every of their movements.

"Yo! Sorry, I'm late cause of a certain person getting me appointed to be the one carrying those heavy books and another certain person not offering to help!" Aomine stopped there without any further explanation before getting killed by a certain red head and hurried to change into his regular outfit. While Tetsuki still stood there, observing all of them and her eyes were shinning with amazement; no one noticed her and Aomine had forgotten about her. She had never played such game before; however she did play a game of kicking a different type of ball with the servants or even learning to handle swords with her personal guard, which she had counted as a sport.

Hours had passed, Tetsuki found herself sitting on one of the benches, and when the regular team took a break, she took the opportunity to talk to Aomine.

"You are amazing, Aomine-kun!" Tetsuki exclaimed as she took her handkerchief out to pass it to him. Aomine shook his head, walk forward to grab his own towel, and said, "You are still here?"

"Wah! Aominecchi! You got yourself a pretty girlfriend!" The blonde guy, Kise Ryota said as he wrapped his arm over Aomine's shoulder.

"Wow. Didn't know you had this coming, Daiki." The grey haired guy named Haizaki Shogo, said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

The red haired guy, Akashi Seijuro stepped forward and stared at Tetsuki before looking towards Aomine, "Who is she?"

"Pardon for my impoliteness, I am Kuroko Tetsuki of-" Aomine cut her off, and said, "She isn't my girlfriend, I just met her today and that she was curious about basketball. So I brought her here."

Tetsuki frowned but let the interruption side for now and continued, "And you are?"

"I am Akashi Seijuro. It's very nice to meet you." Akashi's still-red left eye glinted as he narrowed his eyes while he introduced himself. And strangely, Tetsuki was attracted to that glint as she ignored the others' introduction. However, she turned back to Aomine, and asked excitedly, "Can I learn it too?"

"Of course you can but now?" Aomine replied in a questioning tone and looked to Akashi for permission. Sighing, Akashi raised his hands and shook it indicating a 'yes'.

"Yay!" Tetsuki jumped up in the air in excitement but died down immediately, "However, I don't have a change in clothes… I wonder if the dress would do..?"

"Certainly not!" The peach hair girl, named Momoi Satsuki said as she handed a pair of clothes to Tetsuki, "With your petite body and slender figure, you probably get hurt easily! Therefore, to reduce the chances of getting hurt, take this and change!"

Tetsuki took the clothes and immediately headed for the locker room to change. The pair of shorts was free size so it fitted her but her shirt was slightly loose. She also retied her hair into high ponytail. When she reappeared, she looked more beautiful, "Thanks Momoi-san! They are wonderful!"

"Wah~ You look beautiful~" Kise complemented, "Why haven't you been scout to be a model yet?"

"Model? Scout?" Tetsuki asked, "And… I've been wanting to ask. Aren't you Shogo-dono from the Hai kingdom?"

Haizaki made a weird face before saying, "Huh? What in the hell are you talking about? Hai kingdom?"

Tetsuki instantly frowned at the cuss words but let it side. "Yes, Hai kingdom. I've met you once before, in the world wide ball held by the religious Kuro kingdom's heir, Chihiro."

About retort to her speech but did not get the chance as she firmly continued, "Yes, I come from a small kingdom but Chihiro is my maternal side cousin. Therefore I was invited to the ball, and through that ball, I was introduced to the public. They announced to the princes that my 16th birthday is arriving and a fiancée would be chosen by me. And here I thought, no one would take up this marriage, for I am just a no name kingdom princess. However, the reactions to it was highly different from my thinking and my parents had already narrowed down to 10 candidates through their status or rather social standing."

Tetsuki sighed, as she remembered how terrifying it was when being told to choose one of them. People who listening, gaped at her, speechless. They wondered if she was crazy, or acting, or even trying to fool them. But that didn't stop Akashi from asking, "What year is today?"

"Year? In the 80th year after the great Aka clan took over..." Tetsuki said, before pausing and then continued, "So… What year is today?"

"Year 1981." Akashi answered, "Living in an urban city named Tokyo and in the country named Japan."

"Oh…" Instead of freaking like the other miracles are doing so, she just smiled and asked, "There's more to learn! Please teach all about this world!"

"Wait, wait, wait, and wait! If she's not from here, does she have a place to stay? Or rather should I ask who is willingly to give a place?" Momoi questioned and when Aomine was to reply, she immediately said, "And no, you GUYS, that are staying ALONE, are not allowed to let her stay in your place."

"Aw, come on, Satsuki. It's not like we'll eat her or anything." Aomine grunted.

"And that's exactly what I am worrying!" Momoi huffed, arms folded.

"Alright, how about this. She will choose who she wants to stay with or I can create a schedule for which day she should stay in whose house and such?" Akashi said with, of course, no one objected to his suggestion or rather order.

"Right… Beside who knows how long she would be here." Momoi said, looking to Tetsuki. Tetsuki shrugged her shoulder and said, "I'm sure lord Akashi there knows something."

"Lord Akashi..?" They all questioned, Akashi eyed at Tetsuki curiously.

"Oops! It's nothing!" Tetsuki tried to laugh it off but obviously failed terribly with her non expressive face and weird laughter. So she decided to change the subject effectively, "Now, can we move ahead on teaching me basketball?"

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: And that's all for now… *sigh* hugs? '^'

Soooo, choice to be made:** 1\. She choose who she wants to stay with and who? **_Or_** 2\. Akashi makes the schedule. But who should be first?**

AND FLUFFF GODDEMIT! All my other files of the other stories are gone. I totally forgotten about the 'life' they have! Nooooo! *breakdown then cools down* Sigh... more hugs pls? ;-;


End file.
